Amor Pelirrojo
by xxXDark KissXxx
Summary: Una historia EXTRAÑA para una pareja EXTRAÑA, escrito por una escritora EXTRAÑA... Summary: Minerva McGonagall Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor y Maestra de Transformaciones, es conocida por ser alguien seria y amargada. Pero nunca fue de esa manera. Hasta que conoce a unos de los gemelos Weasley.


¡Hola! Acá les traigo unos de los fics mas raro de la historia... La verdad no se en que pensé para ver una pareja como esta, pero tengo una gran imaginación nata que la verdad que a veces me doy miedo. Solo les puedo decir que un día que se me corto la luz en mi casa, no sabia que hacer, esta re aburrida y justo una idea loca como esta cruzo mi cabeza de la nada.

Aclaro Harry Potter no me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a mi escritora favorita J.K Rowling.

¡Bueno espero que les guste!. Y si no le gusta es entendible para mi. Pero les digo que si no les gusto no vengan a hacerse los malos porque ustedes decidieron leer, este extraño contenido... aun así los quiero a todos (lo se, estoy loca U_U).

 **¡ATENCION! A ESTA HISTORIA LA HE PUBLICADO COMO DOS VECES, PERO LA HE ELIMINADIO DOS VECES PORQUE LE HE ENCONTRADO ERRORES, PERO ESTA VEZ YA LE ENCONTRE TODOS LOS ERRORES... CREO. ESPERO QUE LOS DIFRUTEN.**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor y Maestra de Transformaciones, es conocida por ser alguien seria y amargada. Pero nunca fue de esa manera, tuvo una infancia feliz y normal, con sus padres y hermanos. En su quinto año de Hogwarts se enamoro de Frederick Wilson un chico pelirrojo, alto de hermosos ojos azules, era un bromista con todas las letras, amaba hacer reír a las personas y hacer bromas para que todos se diviertan. Su familia era sangre pura pero no despreciaban a los muggles o mestizos.

Frederick era una persona amable, que le gustaba ayudar a las personas pero también le gustaba hacerlas reír, era capaz de defender y dar su vida a toda costa por sus seres queridos.

Si así es, Minerva McGonagall se enamoro de un bromista, ella lo amaba, le encantaba cuando el la hacia reír o cuando ayudaba a sus seres queridos. Algunas veces ella lo ayuda con sus bromas, no le importaba que se metiera en problemas, mientras el este a su lado. Pero esa felicidad adolescente que ella vivió se esfumo un día para el otro de su vida, cuando lo perdió a el, a la persona que amaba, amo y amara por siempre.

Fue en el verano cuando Frederick se encontraba en su habitación, haciendo experimentos para unas de sus bromas, pero al parecer unos de sus experimentos salió mal y exploto junto con toda la habitación. Cuando Minerva recibió la carta de que su novio murió por unos de sus experimentos se deprimió mucho, no comía y cada vez se distanciaba de su familia. Cuando se encontraba en su habitación lloraba como nunca lo había hecho en su vida hasta cansarse y quedarse dormida. Todas las mañanas cuando despertaba siempre tenia la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla y que la persona que amaba aun estuviera con vida. Los meses que pasaban, de a poco iba superando su muerte, pero aun le costaba del todo, siempre se acordaba de todas las cosas que hacían juntos y se dijo a si misma que su pequeña parte bromista murió con el ese día. Y si su lado bromista volvía a despertar, entonces eso significaba que dejo de amar a Frederick Wilson.

Los segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses y años, pasaban y la personalidad de Minerva cambio drasticamente, de ser una persona divertida y alegre, paso a ser una persona aburrida y seria. Su estado actual es soltera, pero el ser soltera no significo que no salió mas con nadie, si salió, conoció muchos hombres pero ninguno era el indicado para ella, creo que su preferencia eran los pelirrojos.

Todo eso cambio cuando en el año 1989, como todos los años en Hogwarts, los alumnos de los años mas grandes se van y aparecen nuevos. Cuando todos los alumnos nuevos de primer año entraban al Gran Comedor Minerva vio a dos gemelos de cabelleras pelirrojas y ahí se dio cuenta que los años que les quedaban con eso alumnos iban a ser un dolor de cabeza. Los gemelos pelirrojos conocidos como Fred Fabián Weasley y George Gideon Weasley quedaron en la casa de Gryffindor, como verán sus deducciones fueron acertadas, ya que esos dos eran unos bromistas nato, no dudaron un semana en el castillos que ya se encontraban en el despacho de Mcgonagall. La Jefa de Gryffindor no paso desapercibido esa cualidad, que alguna vez ella tuvo, pero sin duda después de tantos años volvió a recordar a Frederick. Sin duda Fred Weasley le hacia recordar mucho a Frederick Wilson, los dos son pelirrojos, ojos azules y a ambos les encantan las bromas, George también tenia esas características pero habia algo en Fred que le hacia recordar mucho a su amor de la infancia y no sabia que era.

Bromas, bromas y mas bromas, Minerva ya estaba pensando en retirarse antes. Ahora entendía a Antonio Jefferson su antiguo Jefe de Casa, cuando ella era una adolescente y hacia bromas con Frederick siempre terminaban en el despacho de Jefferson. En ese momento el los quería matar o descuartizar, pero sin duda lo volvían loco. Ahora ella misma pasa por esa situación con los gemelos, no hay una día que no vengan a su despacho por hacer una broma, y se contiene por no querer matarlos, porque se dice a si misma que alguna vez en su vida, ella fue así. Sin contar que algunas veces les causaba gracia las bromas que hacían los gemelos y mas si esas bromas eran a Snape. A pesar de que sea su compañero de trabajo, algunas veces no lo soportaba pero estaba agradecida con los gemelos por hacerle bromas, pero claro ella nunca lo admitirá en vos alta. Aun se acordaba cuando Spane entro al Gran Comedor con el cabello rosa chicle y todos reían por su nuevo look, ella no dudo en molestarlo un poco y luego poso su mirada en los gemelos que se reían a carcajada y sabia que habían sido ellos. Lo vio a Fred reírse y por un momento pensó que era Frederick que estaba ahí sentando en la mesa de los leones, casi se desmaya de la impresión... pero por ¡Morgana!, eran idénticos y ella ahí mirándolo como una tonta, como si tuviera 16 años de nuevo.

Pasaron cinco años y los gemelos Weasley ya eran bien conocidos por todo el castillo, no solo como bromistas sino también como los golpeadores del equipo de Gryffindor. Estos gemelos se encontraban en su sexto año de Hogwarts y la verdad, no sabia si el tiempo que tubo con los gemelos se paso rápido o lento, pero aun así seguían siendo una pesadilla. Un día en la que George Weasley se enfermo quedo en la enfermería toda una semana, y en esa semana Fred se la paso en el despacho de McGonalgall y no hacia falta de explicar de porque estaba ahí, ya que la respuesta era demasiado fácil. Esa semana Fred se encontraba en el despacho de su Jefa de Casa haciendo un informe que ella misma le pidió para que haga algo. La verdad Fred no se quejaba, cuando tenia tiempo molestaba a su profesora de Transformación con sus trucos de seducción. Minerva no pasa desapercibida esos falsos "ligues" de Fred y pensaba que el muchacho tenia un serio problema en la cabeza. Pero todo eso cambio cuando Fred Weasley a la mitad de la noche se dirijo a su habitación, donde se encontraba la Jefa de Gryffindor durmiendo plácidamente. Cuando el toco la puerta, Minerva se preguntaba quien puede ser a esta hora de la noche, pero cuando abrió la puerta se llevo la sorpresa de que era Fred. Ella lo inspección, vio que el muchacho se tambaleaba de un lado para el otro y se dio cuenta que estaba borracho. ¿Como un joven de dieciséis años, se emborracha en el medio de la noche?, la verdad ni ella lo sabia. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo al chico, Fred se balanceo hacia ella ocasionando que se den un beso casto. Minerva estaba sorprendida, indignada, atónita y muchas otras cosas mas. Lo único que pudo hacer fue empujar al chico y lanzarle un hechizo para que quede desmayado. Después de lanzarle el hechizo el hechizo, lo llevo a la enfermería y lo dejo ahí.

Al otro día, Minerva se encontraba totalmente cansada la verdad no podía dormir después de lo que paso anoche. En cierto modo se sentía ¿sucia?, no esa no era la palabra, podría ser ¿loca?, no tampoco, ya se cual era la palabra era PEDOFILA. Pero sentía que todo esto era culpa de Snape, ya que el podría tener una parte pedófila escondida y se lo pudo contagiar a ella, después de todo a el hombre nunca se le a visto con ninguna mujer o podría ser que su parte sexual tiraba para otro equipo, pero ¿Quién sabe?. Pero al ver a Fred en ese estado denigrante, se dio cuenta que no se iba a acordar de nada de lo que hizo al otro día. También la culpa de ese beso no era de ella, sino de el por estar borracho. Pero aun no entendía de porque se sentía culpable y la única respuesta era porque el había GUSTADO el beso. Ese beso la hizo sentir como una adolescente de dieciséis años de nuevo, y la única vez que un beso le hizo sentir tanta cosas fue cuando aun esta con Frederick Wilson. ¡OH POR MERLIN! No le podía gustar un mocoso, adolescente, un niño, porque el para ella era como un NIÑO. Reflexiono todo sus pensamiento y se dijo a si misma que todo volvía a ser como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y así lo hizo.

La Segunda Guerra Mágica se acerco y Minerva se encontraba en una guerra donde hay odio, rencor, sufrimiento, venganza y muchas cosas mas. Donde dos bandos diferentes, luchan por dos cosas distintas. En un bando es la oscuridad, donde quieren tener poder y matar a los traidores a la sangre, los sangre sucias y los mestizos, en otro bando es la luz, donde quieren tener un futuro mejor sin mas guerra. Minerva peleaba, defendía y lanzaba hechizos, era triste ver a sus alumnos morir en los pasillos de Hogwarts, donde todos consideraban ese lugar un segundo hogar, pero sabia que por lo menos murieron peleando por un futuro mejor. Cuando todo esto termino, se dirigió al Gran Comedor o por lo menos lo que quedaba de el. Vio tanto cadáveres y varios eran conocidos para ella, los cuerpos de Lupin, Tonks y... de Fred. Al ver el ultimo cuerpo le dio un vuelco al corazón, que no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. No de nuevo, se dijo a si misma, ya paso una vez y otra ya es dolorosa. No supo en que momento, George Weasley se acerco a ella posicionándose en frente, pudo ver que sus ojos estaba bañados de tristeza pero era entendible, perdió a su gemelo una de las personas a la que casi no se despegaba eran como uña y carne. Cuando George estaba en frente de Minerva, lo único que hizo fue extender su mano en donde se encontraba una carta, ella agarro la carta aun no entendiendo nada pero cuando le iba a hablar a George, este ya se había ido. Abrió la carta con cautela como pensando que es una broma, vio que la carta estaba escrita con la caligrafía de Fred, la carta solo tenia unas palabras y lo único que pudo decir fue...¡Maldito pelirrojo! hasta muerto se burlaba de ella, pero al parecer se acordaba de todo, a ese pelirrojo bromista no se le pasa nada, pero de alguna forma esas palabras le hacia ver que ese pelirrojo iba a estar bien, sea en donde este ahora.

Ahora entendía porque Fred Weasley la hacia recordar tanto a Frederick Wilson, no era porque sus nombres se parecían o porque sus iniciales son iguales, no era porque ambos eran pelirrojos de ojos azules, no era porque ambos eran bromistas. Sino era en la forma en como la hacían reír, de sentirse tranquila y saber que van a estar bien, sea en donde este en estos momentos.

A uno lo pudo amar libremente y a otro lo quiso en secreto.

Pero sabia que ahora, dos pelirrojos bromistas la contemplaban desde las estrellas.

 _¿Te gusto el beso, Minnie?, yo se que si... ;)_

 _Atentamente_

 _F.W_

 **FIN.**

* * *

¿ Y les gusto? el Frednerva o Minered...llámenlo como guste.

Respecto con lo de esta pareja...estoy consciente que los personajes tienen una gran diferencia de edad, ¿Digo gran? quiero decir ¡bastante!. Pero eso no me impidió escribir la historia, he visto que todo los fics tiene un poco de todo, con personajes que también tienen una gran diferencia de edad. Y esta historia es una mas de esas. Después de todo, todo puede pasar, ¿no?... ¡Espero que les haya gustado!.


End file.
